


Da New Lagoon

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cis Ben, Cis Carlos de Vil, Cis Doug, Cis Evie, Cis Gil, Cis Uma, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Celia, Nonbinary Freddie Facilier, Nonbinary Jane, Nonbinary Jay, Nonbinary Li Lonnie, Nonbinary Naveen, Nonbinary Tiana, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Trans Charlotte La Bouff, Trans Harry Hook, Trans Mal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: The Auradon school is quite the establishment. So what happens when its new graduates wants to wreak havoc in a whole new academic setting?
Relationships: Ben/Evie/Gil/Harry Hook/Jay/Mal/Uma/Carlos de Vil, Carlos de Vil/Jane, Celia/Original Character(s), Charlotte La Bouff/Naveen/Tiana, Evie/Doug, Freddie Facilier/Uma/Carlos de Vil, Freddie Facilier/Uma/Carlos de Vil/Original Character(s), Li Lonnie/Original Character(s)
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Da New Lagoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueColors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColors/gifts).
  * Inspired by [These Lines of Lightning (Mean We're Never Alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337787) by [TrueColours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueColours/pseuds/TrueColours). 



> Tiana and Naveen are traveling dignitaries, among other things. The shape shifting ends up being more of a gift to them and their kids. They have four (all nonbinary) children: Rio-Ve, twins Manon + Heloise, and Zulime. Rio-Ve is going out with Celia. Zulime is interested in Freddie and Uma and Carlos. That works out. Heloise is going out with Li Lonnie. Manon is vaguely into Jay and Aziz and Audrey Rose. They end up settling into a casual thing, mostly cause unlike Chad Charming, AR isn't yet fully reformed. Ben and Jane are half white half Asian. She's part Japanese and he's part Chinese. Harry is Afro-Maltese. Gil is Afro-French and Caribbean. Evie (& Audrey Rose) is Afro-Latinx and Doug is still white. Mal is still white as well. Aziz is Afro-Arabian and so is Jay. Uma, Chad, Li Lonnie, Tiana, and Naveen remain culturally and ethnically unchanged. Charlotte is mixed and white passing with confusing hair & freckles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is never ever straightening his hair again, his mom 'n' Celia 'n' Uma 'n' Freddie get it. Gil does too; there really aren't enough Black people that 'Los isn't related to for this.

* * *

Carlos doesn't -at all- like the look he's had for the past few years. He is a senior now so he finally feels that it's time to revamp it in its entirety. He for the first time in a long one wears his hair without heat; now it's half glossy jet black and half glimmering Daisy white. His mom took him shopping and Celia, Freddie's little sister dropped him off at the hair salon. His new outfits are almost entirely brighter colors and/or vegan. Gil thinks Carlos has probably never looked better and Uma is in silent, secret agreement. Freddie takes breaks from teaching voodoo and other things of the beyond in order to tease 'Los. "Why did you have your hair flat ironed or blown out or otherwise straightened in the first place? Were you, an animal loving descendant of fur sporting de Vils, trying to blend in?" She snickers while he blushes. "Only a little." Gil has peeped that Freddie is vaguely into Carlos and Uma, as well as one of Tiana & Naveen's kids. He thinks it's great. As one of the many, many cisgender light young adults around, he can say he fully appreciates the weight of having more Black individuals on campus and in the public spheres of the Isle as well as of Auradon. Gil, in a burst of good energy, kisses Uma on the cheek and Carlos on the jaw. Uma pulls him in for a supposedly realer kiss while Carlos stifles a cute little self-satisfied giggle.

Uma reaches for Carlos's head as he turns away from Freddie's increasingly flirty jests. He leans into her touch, which easily turns into a full on embrace. As a sound reminiscent of a rumbling purr escapes Carlos's throat, Freddie has still more to say. Gil is mulling over how he will tell Jay and Harry about that purr like noise. He texts them and the two of them have Uma level shenanigans in their responses. Harry then immediately makes the group chat aware of this not so startling new insight. Said Uma has absolutely filthy ideas already on her mind. Freddie wonder aloud: "Did you color your hair yourself?" "Oh, no, I didn't. Mz. Lotta did it for me. She's been doing a lot of things ever since she sought some more autonomy from her rich white daddy." Freddie smirks with knowledge of another time. "She 'n' Aunt Ti and Unc Nav are involved, you know." Gil nods vigorously, "They are super cute together guys. I remember hearing them talk about all of Charlotte's business ventures one day at one of Tiana's restaurants." Uma continues to play in Carlos's hair as she pitches in: "Mz. Lott did my hair once and we share a lot of the same ideas of polyamory." Uma is taking a break from braids, so her hair is out; she got it dyed half Fluorite green and half Fluorite purple. It reaches to just above her waist now. Carlos's shiny locks have grown out into a fairly large Afro that has a little bit of looseness. Freddie's hair- she and her sister did it- is both jade and Malachite in color.

Celia's hair is big, just past her shoulders and fully garnet toned now. The two of them did use an incantation or two in order to get the colors woven around each other just right. Gil, Jane, and Li Lonnie are a few of Freddie's best students. They were there when Freddie changed hair hues. Her hair reaches to her bellybutton, it is not as coily as Uma's. Gil nods at Fred and she allows him to play in her hair. She basks in the warmth of his is gaze. Carlos has something else to say. "It's hard, being one of the few Black kids here. A lot of them don't even claim their Blackness in front of certain people and that really took a toll on me. I'm fortunate to have people who are willing to talk to me about race and about how being mixed provides us with experiences that monoracial Black people do not have and vice versa." Uma nods. She, Freddie, Ms. de Vil, & Celia are some of the only Black people around that are not of mixed Black experience besides Tiana, Naveen, & their other family. Carlos gently extricates himself from Uma's arms. "Hey, do you guys want to go with Gil to his hair appointment?" Carlos grins at Gil after he poses the question. Gil smiles back, easily. He gives Fred a hug after he stops playing with her hair. "I'm going rosewood!" The four of them end up getting snacks on the way back to Harry's room. (He has three roommates: Ben, Jay, and Gil.)

* * *


End file.
